Oro Anywhereshipping
by Asch
Summary: Porque la guerra no siempre termina bien, y la revolución cobra más vidas de lo que uno quisiera.


Oro.

Una última batalla, un último respiro. Sinnoh estaba a punto de ser liberado del yugo dictatorial en el que se mantenía sometido. Hoy caía el rey dorado; hoy, Volkner sería derrotado.

Llegar hasta ese álgido punto había tenido sus sacrificios notorios. Los revolucionarios lo sabían; pasar por el fuerte natural que era la Calle Victoria, sin mencionar el cúmulo de diversas trampas y guardias que custodiaban la penúltima línea de defensa antes de encontrarse con la élite del monarca fue toda una odisea. Francamente, varios soldados creían que morirían ahí, entre el granito, el polvo y la roca. Y sin embargo estaban vivos; cansados, hambrientos y dañados, pero vivos, al fin y al cabo. Y era en ese punto donde sabían que no podían rendirse, donde un mero paso en falso podría significar derrumbar todo lo que vino construyendo desde hace más de una década.

Ella lo sabía muy bien, mejor que nadie.

Su cabello rubio, sedoso y largo como una cascada se encontraba sucio y maltratado, sus manos se encontraban callosas y ensangrentadas, sus ropas desagarradas en mayor parte, dejando ver los cortes, los moretones, las cuchilladas y cicatrices. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, cansado de estar sometido a todas esas batallas. Su único ojo visible sangraba, producto del corte que recibió al tratar de defender a uno de los suyos.

Pero, al final de todo, habría valido la pena. Las pérdidas, el dolor; todo sería recompensado. Giró su cabeza y vio como su Garchomp, herido y con más marcas de batallas de las que pudiera contar, destrozaba con sus fuertes mandíbulas y potentes garras la cabeza de un desprevenido Bisharp. También vio, con asombro, como sus soldados parecían levantarse de los escombros, cuales fénix, para dar su último aliento y llevarse al infierno a todos esos malnacidos que durante tantos años los mancillaron. El fuego parecía danzar a su favor, como un cálido abrazo que espera ser correspondido.

Se abstrajo por un instante en esa danza fatal, como las llamas envolvían los cadáveres, las almas, y transformaban todo en un solo material equitativo: polvo y ceniza. Era un baile macabro, pero sin dudas cautivador. La señal de cambio.

Su mente reaccionó mucho más rápido que su cuerpo, pero a tiempo se dio cuenta cuando uno de los soldados imperiales trató de aprovechar ese momento de distracción para arremeterla con su lanza. Era un joven, mucho menor que ella, con una cara de infante y una forma torpe de sostener la espada; pero eso no le tentó el corazón. En lo más mínimo.

Ellos habían elegido ese destino, esa vida, llena de batallas y muertes, de miedo. Por ello, no le causó ninguna culpa atravesar el pecho poco cubierto por la armadura, enterrando con sus pocas fuerzas el cuchillo que traía consigo. Traspasó la cota malla y el acero se incrustó en su piel, rasgando el músculo y haciéndose paso hacia los órganos.

Todo fue demasiado súbito.

Los ojos del muchacho pronto se agrandaron en sorpresa, llenos de temor. Con una escueta mirada le rogó a la mujer que tuviera compasión, pero sólo recibió una mirada fría e indiferente. El cuchillo iba penetrando más su carne, provocando que sangre brotara de su boca de forma abundante. Hasta que finalmente paró; la mujer dejó el mango del arma y se levantó para verlo a los ojos, los cuales poco a poco perdían su color, su vitalidad.

Sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre que brotaba de sus labios; sintió como sus pulmones se contraían en fuego tratando de respirar y como su corazón trataba de suprimir el dolor que le causaba la hemorragia. Como sus parpados se hacían más pesados a cada segundo que pasaba y la muerte lo rodeaba. Perdió pronto la capacidad del habla, soltando sólo vómitos sanguinolentos inentendibles. Sin embargo, antes de que el diablo pudiera reclamar su alma, vio por última vez como la mujer que le había arrebatado su vida se agachaba para cercenar uno de sus dedos.

-Un pequeño trofeo.-Su voz fue con un dulce murmullo, suave y gentil, lo cual no concordaba con su apariencia fiera y mancillada. Quizás había sido un último acto de piedad antes de sucumbir a las garras de Giratina.

-¡Cynthia!-Escuchó su nombre y levantó la vista. Una decena de flechas se dirigían hacia ella, dispuestas a culminar con su vida. Pero, segundos antes del impacto, una figura grande e imponente se interpuso en su trayectoria. Las placas metálicas, distribuidas por todo su cuerpo, su poderosa mandíbula y sus grandes cuernos lo hacían un Pokémon fácilmente identificable. Cynthia sonrió sólo un poco para sus adentros; como siempre, Brendan cuidando de ella.

-¿Estás bien?-Tenía un semblante preocupado, escaneando con su único ojo visible a la mujer que yacía ahora frente a él. Era un varón joven, dos años menor que ella, con las facciones endurecidas y maduras por la guerra. Diversas cicatrices recorrían su cuerpo, manchando lo que alguna vez fue una perfecta simetría; una cicatriz en el ojo que lo dejó ciego, un brazo arrancado que ahora sólo colgaba como un muñón con algunos vendajes.

-Deberías preocuparte por ti.-Dijo ella con tono severo. Sentía culpa. La gran parte de las marcas que cubrían el cuerpo de Brendan fueron debido a ella; esas heridas le recordaban sus fracasos, sus descuidos. Las veces en las que se abstrajo tanto en la batalla que fue incapaz de ver el resto de los flacos que la rodeaban.

-Estoy bien.-Zanjó con orgullo y pasó su mano detrás de ella para levantarla. Sabía lo débil que estaba y que no tendría suficientes fuerzas como para ponerse en pie ella misma.

Cynthia suspiró.

Dentro del castillo todo era un caos. Sirvientes abandonando sus puestos para salvar sus vidas, consejeros corruptos que no se decidían entre resguardar su fortuna o su familia; caballeros al borde del colapso puesto que no sabían distinguir si era más importante su honor, su deber o su puesto. Niños que lloraban, madres en shock.

El único que se mantenía imperturbable, con un rostro de aburrimiento y lleno de apatía, con los ojos vacíos y las manos frías, era el emperador mismo. Desde el comienzo del ataque no se movió ni un céntimo de su trono, ni les dio importancia a los aullidos de dolor y desesperación de su gente; simplemente se quedó ahí, estoico. Nada de eso tenía importancia alguna para él.

Sabía lo que le esperaba, una muerte lenta y dolorosa o, en el mejor de los casos, un encarcelamiento eterno.

La verdad es que prefería una muerte rápida.

Muy dentro de sí sabía que no tenía caso seguir luchando, seguir alargando lo inevitable. Pero como todo gobernante, no podía simplemente abdicar y dejar que esos revolucionarios se quedaran con su legado; no habría emoción en eso. Quizás debía agradecerles a esos bandidos, le habían dado un nuevo propósito a su existencia, lo hacían sentir _vivo._ Una sensación que durante muchos años había olvidado.

Fue educado para ser perfecto, como un robot. Clases de política, de historia, de modales; pero nunca nadie le enseñó cómo ser un _humano._ Ellos sólo querían un _rey_ para manipular y culpar a su antojo, tratándolo como un mero muñeco que servía de fachada para sus negocios y tretas. Y lo peor es que cuando cobró la suficiente consciencia para hacer algo al respecto, no lo hizo. Dejó que siguieran aplastando su estima, sus ganas de vivir. Porque no conocía otra manera de vivir, no conocía otra manera de seguir. Pero cuando cumplió los dieciocho todo eso cambió… para mal.

Se aprovechó de las reformas injustas y de los aumentos de impuestos, se aprovechó de la desesperación de la gente y comenzó a hacer sus propios caminos. Tratando de tener un significado, tratando de _sentir_ algo más que vacío y aburrición.

Quizás no fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho. Matanzas injustificadas, experimentos humanos, asaltos y violaciones; porque todo eso terminó en lo mismo. Un agujero negro que no podía ser llenado. Un alma rota y sin esperanza.

Pero luego ellos llegaron, clamando que querían su cabeza, que querían destruirlo. Y fue en ese momento donde sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza, sintió esa adrenalina correrla las venas y los deseos de mantenerse en pie. Las batallas entonces tuvieron un significado, las muertes lo tuvieron mucho más. Pero no importaba si morían diez peones o cien generales; sus vidas le daban igual. Sólo querían sentir esa sensación de poder y de lucha, de disfrutar la sensación y el dulce sabor de poseer un significado de su existencia.

Pero su existencia ahora tenía que perecer.

Lo sabía y aceptaba la idea completamente. Su alma oscura debía desvanecerse y dar paso a una nueva era. Pero no por ello dejaría de usar hasta su último recurso para seguir disfrutando de esa sensación. De ese motivo.

Y entonces Flint llegó, interrumpiéndolo en su reflexión. Se encontraba maltrecho, sudado y herido, con sangre brotando de uno de sus tobillos como su fuera agua entintada. Se veía preocupado y temeroso; sus manos temblaban, sus ojos reflejaban un espíritu destruido y deshecho después de ver los acontecimientos actuales, de vivirlos en carne propia.

-Debes huir, Volkner.-Pidió en un murmullo apenas audible.-¡Debes escapar! ¡No debes dejar que te atrapen!-Vociferó con el último aire que se encontraba en sus pulmones, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Fue entonces que el rey se levantó, el Luxray a sus pies lo acompañó.

-No. No quiero volver a la monotonía de mi vida.

-¡Tú vida se acabará si permaneces aquí!-Flint quiso llorar, quiso golpearlo. Su amigo se había convertido en un monstruo sin corazón y en pare era culpa suya.

Su amistad comenzó por conveniencia; Flint sólo estaba a su lado por los privilegios que ser amigo del monarca concedía. Él era un Lord apenas de poca mota, recién bendecido con tal cargo por su familia, quién durante generaciones sirvió de forma impecable a la corona. Nunca le importó ver como su amigo poco a poco iba rompiéndose. Como dentro de sí comenzaba a nacer un monstruo insaciable. Nunca le importó entenderlo.

Cuando fueron jóvenes adultos fue cuando su amistad tomó un rumbo mucho más verdadero, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Volkner sólo era un cascaron de lo que alguna vez fue; y no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que las masacres comenzaron. Obviamente, no tuvo derecho alguno detenerlo, sería hipócrita de su parte fingir moral cuando él desde un principio no la tuvo.

-Déjalos que avancen.

-¡¿Es que acaso no entiendes?! ¡Esto ya no es un estúpido juego que tienes a tu favor! ¡Ya se deshicieron de los Bisharp, acabaron con el frente de Lucario y están aniquilando a los Weavile y Nidoking! Simplemente, esto ya no es algo que puedas ganar.

Volkner entonces rió, una carcajada llena de cinismo y locura, su cordura hace mucho que se había ido.

-¿Quién dijo que quería ganar?

Fue entonces que Flint lo entendió todo.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, y una figura se abalanzó sobre ellos. Esos ojos amarillos resplandecientes y esas garras afiladas no dejaban duda de quién se trataba. Garchomp preparó sus garras para decapitar a Flint, dispuesto a terminar la mano derecha del tirano. Un tajo certero y la sangre brotó; sus manos se mancharon de abundante rojo.

Pero Flint seguía ahí, estático. Garchomp gruñó y se deshizo del cuerpo del Magmotar que colgaba de su extremidad. Malditos siervos.

-Yo me encargo de él.-Dijo Brendan, mientras su Aggron y Swampert se abalanzaban contra el otro.

-Volkner es mío.-Mencionó Cynthia mientras su único ojo se posaba sobre el mandatario. Garchomp entonces se preparó se agazapó, preparándose para cualquier trampa que el rey pudiera desplegar.

-Pensé que este día nunca llegaría.-Rió y le dio la espalda, sin siquiera dignarse a sostenerle la mirada por mucho más tiempo.-Vamos Cynthia, entretenme.

Luxray entonces se lanzó contra el dragón, con sus colmillos envueltos en escarcha. Garchomp se movió de forma ágil. Era mucho más rápido y sus escamas, perfectamente diseñadas para cortar la fricción del ambiente, lo hacían parecer más veloz de lo que era gracias a su aerodinámica. Sabía que el león iba a matar; él también.

Envolvió una de sus garras en un brillo y la dejó caer sobre la cabeza de Luxray, aprovechando que había aparecido detrás de él en un movimiento rápido. Le daría una muerte rápida, certera, no debía distraerse mucho, pues su entrenadora se encontraba en una situación delicada. Sin embargo, Luxray atrapó su ataque en medio del aire, volviendo a utilizar sus colmillos gélidos, cerrando sus mandíbulas con fuerza y congelando su extremidad. Garchomp gimió de dolor, usando su otra garra para empujar al león lejos de sí.

Lo vio, furioso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos golpeó con su garra congelada el piso de mármol de la estancia, tratando de romper la capa de hielo que la había envuelto. Pero dolía, dolía como mil demonios. Pareciera como si su brazo se fuera a caer y dejarlo con el hueso y carne expuesta. Gruñó y Luxray pareció sonreír.

Se cansó de estar jugando con él, de darle oportunidad de contraatacar. Tomó impulso y se lanzó, envuelto en una especie de aura draconiana. Luxray lo previó y saltó, pero Garchomp supuso que haría eso; dio un giro rápido, y con su garra aún móvil tomó de la cola al león y lo arrastró hasta su pecho, con sus fauces arrancándole parte de la cara en el proceso. Luxray gimió de dolor mientras la sangre empapaba el cuerpo del dragón, mientras su cara era devorada por ese monstruo de color morado y con ojos amarillos penetrantes.

Pero ahora estaba cerca; si iba a morir desangrado por lo menos se llevaría a ese demonio consigo. De nuevo envolvió sus dientes en escarcha y Garchomp previó cual era su último movimiento, o al menos eso pensó. En cuanto separó el cuerpo de Luxray del suyo, sintió como su carne era atravesada por algo metálico. Vio hacia abajo y se encontró la cola de Luxray encastrada en su pecho, envuelta en un fulgor plata. Cola de hierro.

Gritó y con su garra cortó sin miramiento aquella ofensa; la sangre volvió a brotar y mancharlo, y Luxray en ese entonces dejó de respirar. Garchomp destrozó su cuerpo y lo engulló para reponer fuerzas.

-Veo que tu Garchomp es alguien de temer.-Dijo el rey con una sonrisa, sin sentir la pérdida de su compañero.-Y mira que comerse a Luxray…-Esquivó un embate de la mujer, mientras él se negaba a sacar su propia espada.

-Eres un monstruo.

-Cynthia, dime algo que no sepa.-Un corte directo a su mejilla, se relamió la sangre que caía de sus facciones.

Ella estaba débil, Volkner lo sabía y aun así no hacía intento alguno de atacarla. Si quisiera, hace mucho que hubiera terminado con su vida; desde el momento en que terminó el castillo. Él tenía fuerzas, estaba reluciente y lleno de vitalidad; ella apenas se podía mantener en pie. Trató de acabarlo con un solo golpe, pero cayó antes de que su espada pudiera atravesar el corazón del tirano; se abrazó el vientre, tratando de contener las ganas de vomitar.

- _Ahora no._

-¡Cynthia!-De nuevo él, preocupándose por ella. Brendan corrió hacia su ubicación, dejando a un Flint moribundo dando sus últimos respiros. Volkner lo notó.

-Interesante…

Pero no hizo nada, no aún. Vio como el muchacho la sostenía y le decía algo al oído, tratando de hacerla razonar en abandonar el campo de batalla, que él se encargaría de todo. El monarca entonces revolvió sus cabellos, sospesando una posibilidad. Él no quería morir a manos de cualquiera, quería que la mujer misma se cobrara su vida.

Cynthia entonces empujó al desconocido y con ayuda de su acero se volvió a levantar, temblando, con sangre por todo su ser, ajena a ella. Brendan entonces le dedicó una mirada de preocupación antes de ver como su mujer se lanzaba contra el rey. Volkner entonces abrió los brazos, listo para ser decapitado.

-¡No!-Cynthia no escuchó el último suspiro de Flint, ni vio tampoco como con su última voluntad ordenaba a Rapidash dirigirse hacia ella. Estaba absorta en su próxima victoria; todo pasó demasiado rápido.

La mujer sintió un líquido carmín bajar por su espalda, con miedo se detuvo y vio como su cuerpo seguía intacto. Entonces el terror la invadió. Volteó con sumo cuidado hacia atrás y una lágrima furtiva escapó de su mejilla. Brendan estaba ahí, usando su cuerpo como escudo a modo que el cuerno del caballo no llegara hasta ella. Una sonrisa cálida adornaba su rostro, aunque segundos después se deformó en una mueca de dolor al toser sangre.

Ella gritó, un alarido desgarrador que atrajo la atención de Aggron y Swampert, quienes habían dejado el campo de batalla desde hace momentos para impedir que más soldados penetraran el área. Aggron fue el primero en voltear… en perder el control.

Los ojos de Aggron cambiaron a un color rojo, su armadura, antes plateada y reluciente, pasó a cubrirse de un color opaco y sin vida. Un rugido fue suficiente para helar la sangre de cualquiera, incluso de Volkner. Con una velocidad bestial, Aggron tomó a Rapidash del cuello sin que el caballo pudiera tener una reacción adecuada. Cerró sus garras con tal presión y violencia que la cabeza del equino explotó; sesos volaron por doquier, los ojos fueron engullidos por la bestia mientras lanzaba el cadáver lejos de sí.

Lo siguiente que supo Volkner, fue cuando una garra de metal le atravesaba el pecho y esos ojos rojos lo miraban con tanta ira contenida. No sonrió, no era la muerte que deseaba, pero en sus últimos segundos sintió algo que jamás pensó que recorrería su cuerpo; sintió temor, sintió miedo. Esas cuencas rojas mostraban el infierno, el alma de Giratina.

Aggron ya no distinguía, ya no le importaba. Cuando el rey hubo muerto en sus garras, su siguiente blanco fue la mujer que le sollozaba al cadáver de su entrenador. Ella tenía la culpa; ella lo había hecho morir. Ella era quién merecía ese lugar en vez de Brendan.

Con pasos agigantados y un hilo de sangre escurriendo de sus fauces. Alzó ambas garras, dispuesto a darle la misma muerta a Cynthia, pero Garchomp lo detuvo. Hasta ese momento, el dragón se abstrajo en su presa muerta, en el sabor de su carne y el sonido que hacían sus huesos al ser triturados. Había olvidado todo lo demás; pero el grito de su ama lo espabiló y logró reaccionar a tiempo antes de que Aggron acabara con ella.

La diferencia de fuerzas era notoria; Aggron estaba hecho más para defender que atacar, Garchomp por lo tanto era mucho más resistente al campo y poseía más estamina. También le aventajaba en tipos. Pero no por ello iba a dar la batalla pérdida.

Usó su pesado cuerpo para tratar de mover al draconiano, pero no funcionó. Garchomp lo empujó con sus aletas y lo mandó a estrellarse con una columna, sosteniendo con sus propias garras las extremidades de Aggron. Poco le importaba ya destruir el castillo, ahora su misión primordial era proteger a su ama.

Cynthia no escuchó vítores, ni como la batalla de pronto cesó. No vio tampoco como el Swampert de su amado tomaba el cadáver del rey y lo lanzaba hacia los revolucionarios para que se regocijaran de su trabajo. Sólo le importaba él, ahora todo su mundo era él.

Dejó de tener esa fachada de mujer dura, dejó caer su máscara de guerrera y se dignó a llorar. A gritar. A decir todo lo que durante ese tiempo no pudo, como si aquello fuera a devolverlo a la vida. Como si eso lo volviera a traer a su lado.

-Tú no por favor… _tú no..-_ Abrazó el cuerpo y lo sacudió, todo debía ser una broma. No él, no el padre de su bebé.

Pero no había respuesta. El cuerpo de Brendan seguía frío, sin señales de vida, sin reacción.

- _Tú no…-_ Volvió a sollozar, y se maldijo por ser tan descuidada. Por simplemente estar viendo la batalla y no más allá; de nuevo era otro error suyo, pero ahora Brendan lo había pagado con su propia vida. Se odiaba; ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida decidió castigarla de esa manera? Él era un buen hombre, no merecía morir; ella, por el contrario, sí. No era más que una mujer egoísta. Una mujer llena de ideales rotos.

Swampert se acercó y le tendió un brazo. Él había sido uno de los únicos que no perdió el control, su conexión con su entrenador había ido mucho más allá de mero siervo y amo. Por ello, entendió perfectamente sus intenciones cuando decidió hacer aquello.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Después de todo, en la guerra había que hacer sacrificios.

Las vidas nunca fueron indispensables.

-Te amo, te amo…-Dijo en susurros, apretando el cuerpo ensangrentado.

La revolución había culminado.


End file.
